


Big Guy Like You?

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [105]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A roofer sizes Quinn up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Guy Like You?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex and Ula

"Hey, Quinn!"

Ian poked his head into Quinn's office as soon as he got home, then went straight to the fridge for some mango lemonade. He'd been working in the library's manuscript room all day, and needed a cool drink. He poured two cups and carried them over to his husband's desk, kissing Quinn after putting them down on the edge of the blotter, the only paper-free zone he could find.

Quinn had spent an even harder day, after volunteering with his usual courtliness to wait for the roofer. Ian's kiss was just what he'd needed. "Were you able to have a look at the Pater letters?"

Ian settled on the edge of the desk. "Yes, and I've already found some glosses on Marius the Epicurean. I've brought home copies for us to go over tonight, if you have time."

Quinn's eyes sparkled in the way that passion, whether intellectual or visceral, always brought out in them. "Guess we could squeeze them in between my plans."

Blue-green eyes caught the spark. "Well, there's always tomorrow for the glosses. We can just gloss over them tonight," Ian drawled.

Quinn's first impulse was to groan, but he winked instead, since Ian had agreed to his romantic plans. "And we have the day free tomorrow."

Ian sipped his lemonade. "Guess the roofer finished up, then?"

Quinn nodded. "Took about five hours and a gallon and a half of soda."

"No surprise there." Ian ran his thumb in random patterns over the condensation on the cup.

"But he managed to take me by surprise anyway. He asked after 'the little woman' when I gave him a Coke."

Ian groaned. He could just see it. "What did ya tell him?"

"That we were fresh out." Quinn punctuated his answer with a sip of lemonade.

Ian smiled, despite his annoyance at the situation. He knew humor was the perfect way to handle it.

"Y'should've seen his face when he saw our wedding picture on the fridge! Then he just kept staring down at my ring. 'Big guy like you?' was all he could splutter. I thought he would spray his Coke."

Ian was spluttering himself, with laughter. "Guess he doesn't want to know about all the 'tight ends' on the Skyhawks football team, then."

"It would be too cruel to tell him." Quinn snorted a laugh.

Ian's eyes shone. "Seriously, love, I'm proud of you. You handled that so well. If I'd been home, I would've casually mentioned 'my husband'. We'd still be cleaning his Coke off the floorboards."

Quinn ran his hand up Ian's muscled thigh. "Well, there's something to be said for diplomacy, lad."

Ian patted his husband's playful fingers. "You'll just have to keep teaching me."

"You're a fast learner; my best student, in fact. Next career for you -- the U.N."

Ian flushed with pleasure. He loved it when Quinn remembered his aspirations as a child, just as he knew his husband's dreams. "Guess if you'd become a Jesuit, this never would've come up."

Quinn entwined their fingers, which were cool and damp from their cups. "True, and I'd be the poorer for it. A noble calling, but I'd be lost without my melme(love)."

Ian squeezed Quinn's hand hard. "So would I."

Quinn got up to take Ian in his arms, and they kissed lingeringly. The physical sensations of warm tongues, blended saliva, and lips sticky from lemonade were overwhelmed by the emotional connection ever between them.

The Moment stretched out endlessly, a wonderful place to live in.

Only the clatter of paws in the kitchen brought them back to reality. Picking up the cups with their free hands, they ambled over to the sink, their arms still intertwined. Quinn washed and Ian dried, while the pups snuggled against the legs of their jeans.

Ian leaned against the sink as Quinn refilled their food and water bowls, chuckling when Sandy and Artoo scurried over to take advantage. After a bit of play, they curled up in their baskets for the night. Ian clicked on the nightlight for them, and the men headed for bed themselves.

Snugly under the covers, Quinn reached for Ian and cradled his lad's head on his chest. "How 'bout a kiss, laddie?"

"Big guy like you?" Ian grinned and gave his husband what he wanted.


End file.
